


Part of this world

by Katheryne_b



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katheryne_b/pseuds/Katheryne_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annya, after witnessing the destruction of her hometown and the death of her father, escapes with Aragorn. Little did she knew that she was about to join in on the greatest quest of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of this world

It was a clear and quiet night.

_Too quiet, she thought_

Annya, daughter of Orin, was standing on the wall of the fort because it gave her a good view of the river Anduin. They were not far from Lorien, where Annya had spent most of her childhood years…before her mother died. Her father brought her back here, a small post town near the river Anduin but also not far from the misty mountains…Orin was chief. 

Orin, was one the few Dunedin rangers left and an excellent warrior himself. He had travelled a lot, only to fall deeply in love with Meelia, an elf princess from Lorien and Lord Celeborn’s sister no less. Annya, their daughter, was half elvish, half Dunedin.

After Melia's death, he decided to leave Lorien behind, a place he could never call home. Yet, he had kept a slight contact, for Annya's sake; he never wanted her to forsake her elvish relatives, even thought he and Lord Celeborn didn't always agree on some matters. Orin was known for his excellent training skills and some of the best warriors, like Aragorn son of Arathorn had learned from him...A man, that became a friend very quickly.

So he had built this small village for the few Dunedin families that were left. Orin loved his daughter very much, she was his pride and joy. But he did, however, train her to be one the best warrior the world has never known. He never regretted it because it reminded him of his late wife.

That night, Annya couldn't sleep for she had a bad feeling about something. Annya was a gifted warrior because of her elven heritage; acute vision and hearing, swiftness and agility. She stood on the wall looking at the horizon. 

"A quiet night isn’t Annya?" Asked Leon, a man on guard that night.

 "It is."

 It was then that she heard it…the swift sound of an arrow.

"DOWN!" she yelled.

But too late, the arrow and pierce the soldier’s chest

"Sound the alarm" she said to another. "We are under attack."

*****

The battle and barely started when they quickly realised they were outnumbered. Orcs had come from the river…probably heading for the Lorien woods or even Mordor. This had never happened in the past. Yes sometimes they had helped eleven patrols chase orcs into the woods or back to Moria but they had never attacked them directly.

They needed help…or they wouldn’t make it alive. Annya jumped from the wall and ran away from the battle.

"Annya, where are you going" said Aragorn, a friend of her father.

"We need help, I’m sending for help."

Aragorn let go of her arm has she ran to a small aviary they had at the end of the fort.

Annya quickly scribbled a note to send to Lorien. She wrote her message to one of Lorien's marchwardens. His name was Haldir and he was a friend of her fathers. Annya liked to think he was her friend as well.

_Haldir,_

_We are under attack. We need reinforcements soon._

_Annya_

Annya took their most trusted falcon and tied the note to its leg. She let the bird go.

She stayed there for a minute and then went back to battle.

******

It was sunrise, the battle had been going on forever and only a few of them were left. Fortunately, some families had escaped but now only a handful of warriors, Annya, her father and Aragorn were still fighting. Unless help was coming, they wouldn’t make it.

Placing themselves in line, they waited for the orcs to charge them. And they did.

 

******

The battle continued. They were holding them off until Orin was hit…fatally.

Lying on the ground, he grabbed Aragorn’s hand.

"Aragorn, Aragorn, my friend. I need  you to save Annya and get her out of here." he said

Aragorn said nothing for he was overwhelmed at the sight of one of his best friends like this.

"I want you to protect her…I failed her mother and I failed her. Promise me you will…"

"I swear on my life that I will."

Annya arrived running, throwing herself at her father’s side.

"Father…please fight." she said panting. "We will go to Lorien. My uncle, he will save you…please," she said trying to fight back the tears that filled her eyes

"Annya, it’s too late for me now." Orin said while caressing his daughter’s face

Annya kept weaving her head because she was unable to speak.

"Go with Aragorn, save yourself."

"No! Not without you…"

How many times had Melia told him that in the past.

"You must. My time is over."

"I won't make it whitout you." said Annya, her voice filled with sadness

"I’ll always be with you. Remember, never stop following your own heart, it is in there that you’ll know what’s right." he said in a trembling voice "I love you."

"Father please…"she cried

Those were Orin last words.

"Annya come." Said Aragorn dryly trying to lift her from the ground

Annya didn’t move one inch.

"Annya there is nothing left for you here. Come with me."

She slowly let go of her father’s body and left with Aragorn. They escaped by using a small tunnel, that led to the Misty mountains.

******

Some hours later, Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien and Lord Celeborn himself arrived at the post. Almost nothing was left.

No one was alive. They search for hours but found nothing. Lord Celeborn was shocked and sad…They had found Orin’s body, but not Annya’s…

On his side, Haldir was shocked has well.

_She can’t be gone, he thought to himself_

*****

**Almost one year later.**

Annya woke up in a jolt, screaming her father’s name.

_It was just a dream, she thought_

_Just a dream._

"Annya are you all right?" Aragorn asked

"Yes. I was just dreaming."

It took her a few seconds to realise that she had fallen asleep. The fire still roaring between her and Aragorn.

"About Orin?"he asked

Annya nodded. They had been travelling for some weeks now.

"Get some rest, I’ll stand watch for a while" she said while standing up and adding some wood to the fire. She sat on the large log next to Aragorn.

"Where are we meeting Gandalf again? "She asked

"In Bree, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony. In 2 days."

Annya nodded and let her mind drift away. She didn’t know  why exactly they were meeting Gandalf the Grey. She new Aragorn had looking for some creature called golum but even with her to help with the search they had been very unlucky.

Annya had no idea that she was about to join in on one of the greatest quest of all time.

 


End file.
